Losing You
by fairychen
Summary: Jika memang ini yang terbaik, maka aku tidak masalah jika harus merelakanmu. Walaupun memang ini agak menyiksa, tapi aku percaya kau selalu ada disisiku sampai kapanpun. [ChenMin/Angst]


**_Losing You_**

.

 _Kim Jongdae x Kim Minseok_

.

 _Hurt/Angst_

.

 _Jika memang ini yang terbaik, maka aku tidak masalah jika harus merelakanmu. Walaupun memang ini agak menyiksa, tapi aku percaya kau selalu ada disisiku sampai kapanpun._

Disclaimer : Cast belong to theirself, story belong to me.

Don't do plagiarism and don't be plagiarist!

©fairychen

* * *

 ** _Rain is falling, again today. A painful rain, like the day I let you go._**

Jongdae hanya bisa membuang nafas kasar dan menunjukkan segaris senyum tipis ketika langit mulai tidak bersahabat dengannya. Awan kelabu yang entah muncul darimana, mulai memenuhi sudut langit dan menghilangkan celah bagi cahaya matahari untuk bisa menyinari kota. Rintikan air hujan berlomba turun dan mencoba mengejar tiap raga yang berlari tunggang-langgang mencari tempat berteduh. Namun tidak untuk Jongdae. Pria itu masih nyaman dengan posisi duduknya di bawah rintikan hujan. Berharap seseorang akan datang dan melindunginya dari hujan dengan payung biru lautnya, sama seperti tahun lalu.

Seseorang yang diharapkan kedatangannya. Seseorang yang selalu ada di sisinya. Seseorang dengan senyum menawan yang mampu menarik Jongdae dalam jeratannya. Seseorang yang mampu membuat Jongdae jatuh cinta. Kim Minseok.

" _Jangan hujan-hujanan, nanti kau sakit."_

Jongdae tersenyum, mengangkat kepalanya agar tatapan mereka bertemu. Payung biru laut itu kembali melindunginya dari hujan. Juga senyum hangat itu kembali muncul setelah sekian lama Jongdae tidak melihatnya. Kim Minseok berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum menawan itu.

"Hai, Minseok." Sapaan Jongdae terdengar lirih. Sarat akan kesedihan, keputusasaan, juga penyesalan.

" _Kenapa hujan-hujanan? Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak lagi bermain hujan? Lebih baik kita habiskan waktu selagi Tuhan sedang baik hari ini."_ Minseok mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum meyakinkan.

Awalnya Jongdae ragu, apa dia bisa menyentuh tangan itu? Apa dia masih pantas menyentuhnya dengan tangan yang jelas-jelas pernah menyakiti Minseok sebelumnya? Dan, Oh? Tuhan sedang baik katanya? Jika Tuhan sedang baik, maka menurut Jongdae, seharusnya pertemuan ini tidak terjadi. Hukuman yang diberikan Tuhan untuk Jongdae sudahlah cukup menyiksa. Lalu untuk apa semua ini? Mempertemukannya dengan Minseok di bawah hujan? Apa ini sebuah bonus?

Tapi disisi lain, Jongdae percaya pada Minseok. Tersenyum membalas dan menggenggam tangan itu erat. Seakan takut jika tangan itu tak bisa ia genggam lagi esok hari. Terserah bagaimana takdir Tuhan bermain, yang jelas di siang kelabu ini dia hanya ingin bersama Minseok-nya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai matahari terbenam dan hujan berhenti.

 _Jika memang ini bonus dari Tuhan, maka biarkan aku menikmatinya._

 ** _Nothing lasts forever, is that why we were so happy?_**

Tidak ada kata selamanya di antara Minseok dan Jongdae. Tuhan tidak menuliskan hal itu di kertas takdir mereka. Tuhan hanya menulis kata bahagia di antara keduanya. Walaupun yang dimaksud adalah bahagia di awal, namun menyakiti di akhir.

Sungguh, Jongdae tak butuh bahagia jika akhirnya semua justru berbalik menyakitinya. Menanamkan perasaan menyesal yang begitu dalam hingga dia merasa tak berguna setelahnya. Dia tidak butuh definisi bahagia yang bersifat sementara. Namun nyatanya, Tuhan memberikan hal semacam itu pada kehidupan Jongdae. Kebahagiaan temporer itu ada di antara dirinya dan Minseok.

" _Jangan terlalu dipikir, nanti kau bisa stress. Lebih baik berteduh saja dulu."_

Minseok menarik tangan Jongdae dan membawanya untuk berteduh di bawah atap halte bersama segelintir orang lainnya. Tersenyum pada langit kelabu dan rintik hujan yang membasahi jalan. Jongdae yang tidak sengaja melihat senyum itu, ikut menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah. Walau akhirnya hampir mirip seperti sebuah senyum paksaan yang tercipta karena besarnya rasa kepedihan akan suatu hal.

" _Bagaimana kabarmu"_ Minseok memalingkan wajahnya, menatap tepat ke arah Jongdae.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau bagaimana kabarku." Pria itu menunduk, membuang nafasnya pelan dan mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Mencoba terlihat tegar di depan sang pujaan. Memaksa senyum itu muncul kembali, apapun keadaannya.

" _Jangan seperti ini, kau tau kan kalau aku tak suka senyum paksa-mu itu?"_ Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Jongdae mau tak mau tertawa karena tingkah lucu kekasihnya.

"Aiya~ maafkan aku ya? Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini." Jongdae mengacak rambut blonde milik Minseok.

" _Apa karena pekerjaanmu?"_ Senyum Jongdae menghilang tepat setelah Minseok menanyakan hal tersebut. Jika dibilang karena pekerjaan, maka Jongdae menggeleng. Rasa-rasanya kehidupan Jongdae tak ada pengaruhnya dengan semua beban pikiran yang mendadak datang. Tapi jika dibilang karena Minseok, maka mungkin saja Jongdae mengangguk. Semua bebannya datang setelah Minseok pergi dari hidupnya. Pergi dalam artian Jongdae yang melepasnya dan sebuah tragedi terjadi. Tragedi yang akhirnya membuat Jongdae harus menarik kembali Minseok ke dalam hidupnya. Menjeratnya dan tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Mungkin?" Jongdae berbohong. "Kau tau betapa beratnya menjadi seorang direktur."

Minseok mengangguk paham, lalu kembali tersenyum. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongdae lalu menatap sekitar. Memperhatikan beberapa orang yang melihat ke arahnya juga ke arah Jongdae dengan tatapan aneh, seperti melihat hal tidak wajar.

" _Kenapa orang-orang memperhatikan kita?"_ Tanya Minseok sedikit kesal.

"Mereka iri, biarkan saja." Jongdae menanggapi santai, walau dalam hatinya tersimpan suatu perasaan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Perasaan menolak sebuah realita yang terjadi di hidupnya. Perasaan tersakiti oleh orang-orang tak punya hati yang tega menjatuhkannya kembali ke realitas.

Jongdae tau, orang-orang itu tidak iri. Jongdae tau mereka semua mengatainya gila karena berbicara sendiri. Jongdae tau, bahwa wujud Minseok saat ini bukanlah wujud yang bisa terlihat oleh semua orang. Minseok bukan hantu atau apapun itu. Dia hanyalah sosok yang terjebak di alam fantasi Jongdae dan nyata jika Jongdae sedang dalam kondisi yang benar-benar tidak baik.

Atau pendek kata, wujud Minseok saat ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang dibuat Jongdae. Miris bukan?

Lalu kemana Minseok yang asli? Apa dia _pergi_?

Oh tidak! Jangan berkata seperti itu. Minseok belum mati. Dia masih ada disini. Hanya saja, dia sedang senang menutup matanya. Menutup mata untuk waktu yang lama dan entah kapan dia mau membukanya. Fakta itulah yang selama ini Jongdae tolak kehadirannya. Fakta bahwa Minseok sedang berada di antara hidup dan mati karena sebuah tragedi di persimpangan jalan dengan sebuah truk pengangkut barang.

" _Jongdae…"_ Panggilan Minseok terdengar sangat lirih kali ini. _"Hadapi kenyataan yang ada. Jangan terus bersembunyi di balik fantasimu."_

Alis Jongdae bertaut. "Maksudmu?"

" _Kau pasti mengerti, sayang. Melepasku pergi bukan berarti kau kehilanganku. Jangan menyiksa perasaanmu sendiri. Aku tak suka melihatnya."_

"Tidak, Minseok. Aku hanya takut, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu?"

" _Jika memang sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, percayalah ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Tuhan tau yang terbaik, Jongdae. Percayalah bahwa walau ragaku tak bisa terus bersamamu, masih ada jiwaku yang ada di sisimu. Di hatimu lebih tepatnya. Walau nanti akhirnya ragaku harus terbaring kaku dan terkubur di bawah tanah, perasaanku tidak akan pernah mati, Jongdae."_ Minseok tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang bersama hembusan angin yang membawa pergi awan kelabu dan membawa kembali matahari bersama sinarnya.

 ** _Nothing lasts forever, is that why we went wrong?_**

Jongdae terdiam beberapa saat. Ponselnya bergetar dan dia tau siapa yang menghubunginya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit untuk beberapa menit, namun ia berusaha untuk menahannya. Menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh seiring dia mendengar kabar buruk itu.

" _Selamat sore, Tuan Jongdae. Kami meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, tetapi Tuan Minseok…"_

"Aku tau, aku akan segera kesana."

Sambungan diputus dan Jongdae tersenyum getir. "Kau curang, Kim Minseok. Kau meninggalkanku lebih dulu."

 **.**

' _Kau tau, Jongdae. Aku sangat rindu pada masa dimana kita masih malu untuk menyapa satu sama lain. Hanya lewat tatapan mata saja kita sudah senang setengah mati. Aku masih sangat ingat saat kau berteriak tidak jelas di lapangan hanya karena melihatku tersenyum pada bunga yang kau berikan itu. Lalu pada masa dimana kau menyatakan cinta padaku dan kita menjadi pasangan sampai sekarang. Meskipun kau pernah melepasku sekali, tapi kau menarikku lagi. Menjeratku dalam cinta yang sama, walau pada akhirnya takdir berkata lain. Tidak ada yang bertahan selamanya di dunia ini, selain benda mati tentunya, begitu pun dengan apa yang kita jalani saat ini. Maaf karena aku pergi lebih dulu dan meninggalkanmu sendiri disana. Tuhan sedang ingin bertemu denganku lebih cepat. Tapi, tenanglah, meski kita tidak lagi bersama, kau dan aku masih tetap terikat oleh perasaan. Kim Jongdae sangat mencintai Kim Minseok, begitupun sebaliknya. Jangan terlalu menekan dirimu, aku tak suka. Jangan beranggapan bahwa aku tidak memperhatikanmu dari atas sini, karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk tetap melihatmu. Hiduplah dengan baik, Kim Jongdae!_

 _Sincerely yours, Kim Minseok'_

* * *

 **Hai! Ini fanfic pertama yang saya publish di akun saya. Apabila masih banyak kesalahan kata atau ketidaktepatan ejaan atau _typo_ , mohon dimaafkan karena saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang juga bisa melakukan kesalahan. Untuk kedepannya, berdoa saja semoga saya bisa menyebarkan fanfiksi saya yang lainnya. Sejujurnya saya ini author yang sukanya nge stuck kalo bikin cerita, jadi ya udah.**

 **Saya juga memohon maaf karena fanfic debut saya itu genrenya angst kayak gini. Percayalah, saya enggak bisa bikin romance atau sejenisnya. Jadi, jangan terlalu mengharapkan saya menulis fanfiksi dengan genre romance atau sejenisnya, apalagi rated M.**

 **Akhir kata, terimakasih pada para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic ini. Saya sangat mengharapkan review dari para pembaca.**

 **Oh iya, salam kenal!**


End file.
